


A Black Christmas

by SwoodMaxProductions



Category: Knock-Knock (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Eldritch Powers, Gen, Poetry, Twas the Night Before Christmas, creepy good, playing Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwoodMaxProductions/pseuds/SwoodMaxProductions
Summary: If you’re good boys and girls, Santa Lodger will crawl out of your fireplace and summon you Christmas gifts with his reality-warping nightmare powers!A version of ‘Twas the Night Before Christmas.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A Black Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, my Lodger headcanons. Reverse engineering the eldritch magicks of his home. Stopping time? Check. Able to teleport into your house? Check. Summoning objects? Check. SANTA TIME.

‘Twas the night before Christmas, and a snowstorm raged wild  
Not a creature was stirring— except for one child  
The clocks had all frozen, not even a tick  
As little Beth hoped for a peek at St. Nick  
When out from the fireplace hissed out a sound  
An ominous humming, its timbre profound  
And a spindly entity started to crawl  
From a shadowy eye staring out of the wall  
He seemed to be human, for what Beth could see  
With a scarf and great owlish eyes on their tree  
He approached, closed his eyes and a thrum filled the air  
And a great heap of presents was suddenly there  
He was pallid and scrawny, his hair was blood red  
And he said, “Miss, I think you should go back to bed.  
I mean you no harm, but something else could be here  
December has the longest nights of the year…”  
In awe at the man, Beth did as she was asked  
And the shadowy Santa returned to his task  
His whispers were heard as he vanished from sight  
“Merry Christmas to all… and to all a good night.”


End file.
